I love you baby
by Kamuiwars
Summary: [presente para Josichan] Bulma está confusa com seus sentimentos, será que os Saydins podem amar?


**I love you baby.**

"Devo estar louca, só pode! Onde posso encontrar conforto nesse amor? Olha o olhar frio dele. Devo estar totalmente maluca!

Será que o amor é companheiro da loucura?

Agora tenho certeza que sim. O que vi nele para ficar assim totalmente sem ar? Definitivamente, o amor não tem explicação. Só o sentimos, sem chance de escolha."

Bulma levanta-se da penteadeira e caminha pelo quarto. Vai até a janela e tenta encontrar algo que faça com que seus pensamentos se desviem. Mas parece que tudo e todos estão de complô contra ela.

Na frente do seu quarto um jovem canta, na praça colorida, uma alegre música, que a mostra que a felicidade é algo simples. Basta olhar com atenção.

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm_

_alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Tocar você seria o paraíso_

_Quero tanto te abraçar_

_Até que enfim o amor chegou_

_E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

A música a faz se lembrar daqueles olhos frios que chamaram tanto sua atenção. Queria derrete-los, e mostrar que a vida é feita de amor, não de ódio e conquista. Queria aperta-lo num abraço e protege-lo para sempre, mesmo sabendo o quanto é forte fisicamente. Mas seus olhos não negam sua fragilidade. Sim, ela conseguiu entender seu olhar, sempre tão distante. Agora talvez entenda porque se apaixonou por ele, ela alcançou a alma daquele homem.

"Agora não conseguirei esquece-lo?!"

_Eu te amo baby_

_E se você concordar eu preciso de você_

_Para aquecer uma noite solitária_

_Eu te amo_

_E acredite em mim quando eu disser_

_Oh, lindo baby_

_Não me deixe triste, eu rezo_

_Agora que eu te encontrei, fique_

_E me deixe amá-lo_

_Oh baby, deixe-me amá-lo_

"Não tenho coragem suficiente para lhe dizer, mas sei que o amo. Será que alguém o já amou?

Por que essa necessidade de sentir seu corpo no meu?

Porque essa ânsia de sentir sua boca na minha?

Acho que estou louca? Amor nos deixa assim, loucas de vontade da pessoa amada."

A música continua a invadir o quarto da jovem que estava totalmente confusa com a quantidade de sentimentos que afloram dela a cada minuto, a cada nota tocada, a cada frase cantada. Seu peito parece que vai explodir com toda aquela revolução de sentimentos tentando escapar.

"O que farei?"

_I love you baby,_

_and if it's quite all right,_

_I need you baby_

_to warm a lonely night._

_I love you baby._

_Trust in me when I say:_

_Oh pretty baby,_

_don't bring me down I pray._

_Oh pretty baby,_

_now that I found you, stay._

_And let me love you,_

_oh baby let me love you._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch._

_I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived._

_And I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true._

_Can't take my eyes off you._

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Tocar você seria o paraíso_

_Quero tanto te abraçar_

_Até que enfim o amor chegou_

_E agradeço a Deus por estar vivo_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

"Eu não sei, talvez esconder todo esse sentimento, mas como farei isso se me sinto em uma constante revolução aqui dentro. Será que aqueles olhos frios não se apaixonam? Ou melhor, será que ele sabe o que é amor?"

Foi nesse momento que percebeu que a música havia parado, olhou novamente para fora da janela, e lá estava ele, o seu problema. Seu peito se agitou, a confusão de pensamentos a fez sair correndo do quarto. O que ela diria e faria agora não teria tanta importância, só a chance de vê-lo perto de si poderia trazer a paz que ela precisava.

Exatamente no momento que ela abria a porta da casa ele caminhava lentamente pelo corredor do quintal da frente.

A visão do jovem à sua frente a embaçou um pouco, mas o sorriso nítido no seu rosto era o sinal que a visita dele a fazia bem.

-Oi... - disse ele jogando uma das mãos atrás da capa.

-Oi... O que faz por aqui? – disse a jovem.

-Hum... Sei lá, vim caminhando sem destino e percebi que estava na sua casa, e pensei, porque não dar um "oi" para a Bulma. – disse Vegeta desviando seu olhar.

-Ah, então se é só isso... Oi - disse a voz desanimada que ia fechando a porta e pronta a volta para sua confusão.

-Espere você não quer dar uma volta? - perguntou totalmente sem graça.

-Ah tudo bem. - aceitou a jovem.

O silêncio era a terceira companhia que estava com eles.

Mas para ambos era como se não fossem necessário falar, a presença de ambos

já era suficiente para acalmar o peito.

Vegeta enfrentava algo totalmente diferente, se sentia vulnerável quando olhava para aquela jovem, e descobriu que esse sentimento tinha um nome.

Caminhavam a algum tempo pela praça, aonde aquele jovem cantava a música.

-Sabe, a pouco descobri algo terrível. – soltou Vegeta olhando para as árvores que tinham seus galhos agitados pela leve brisa.

-Terrível? Mais alguém querendo dominar a Terra? – perguntou Bulma já preocupada com as lutas sem fim.

-Não, para mim é algo mais terrível, descobri que vocês terráqueos conseguem expressar sentimentos através de músicas e agora descobri o que vem agitando meu peito a tempos. - disse Vegeta ainda admirando a carícia do vento nas polpas das árvores. - E talvez o pior é que descobri que posso conquistar e dominar planetas, mas que não posso controlar meus sentimentos por você.

Vegeta desviou sua atenção para Bulma que em nenhum momento parou de lhe admirar.

Bulma agora via que os olhos frios eram substituídos por um olhar doce. Será que aquele homem poderia realmente ama-la?

A resposta veio num beijo necessário para suprir a ânsia que um tinha pelo outro.

Ambos agora estavam libertos para o amor.

Bulma olhou profundamente para os olhos dele e descobriu que a frieza poderia ser quebrada com o calor, sorriu com seu pensamento simples, e da confusão que a pouco tinha sobre o assunto. Caminhavam agora de mãos dadas, e o jovem ainda cantava a mesma melodia.

-Vegeta, o que você perguntou para aquele jovem? – perguntou curiosa.

-Queria saber o nome da música que me ajudou a descobrir o quando preciso de você. – sorriu, algo que era muito difícil ver.

-E qual o nome da música?

-I love you baby... - disse já envolvendo a jovem em um abraçado e a beijando novamente.

Essa é a minha fic de presente para manita Josi-chan, sei que é cheia de clichês, mas fazer o que se nesse momento só consigo pensar em clichês.

Josi, parabéns!!!!Já sabe o quanto lhe adoro.

Os personagens e a música são de seus respectivos donos.

Marj obrigado pela sua ajuda...tu é tri fofa!!!


End file.
